Anything
by Laughingmybuttoffhere
Summary: She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Anything

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 1: So we meet again

He was never lucky growing up. That never changed over the year. However, he was an opportunist. Which was why when he accidentally ran into her, he just could not passed up the chance. The doctor ever loyal sidekick, alone, and with no knowledge of who he was either. It was a chance begging to be taken. So he took it.

"Hi," He greeted her as he took a seat next to her on the park bench, a cup of hot coffee in hand. His new earthly obsession, thanked to his body body, along with chocolates and babies.

The doctor ex-companion glanced up from her novel and flashed him a smile. He took his breath back for a moment. He had never seen her smiled at him before , excepted for that one time and it had been to laughed at him. The year that never was.

"Hello," She greeted in returned. To her he was just a fellow earthly female going for a walk. He was harmless.

"How are you?" He pressed as he took a quick slip of his coffee. Creaming, hot and full of sugar just like he liked it. She raised an eyebrow at his statement but humored him. She knew him not.

"I am fine," She said closing her book. It was the polite thing to do. "Miss….?"

"The…" He begun but paused. Humans did not have names like "the master" or "the doctor". And if they did have sure a title, their females most certainly did not. And though he wanted to use "Missy", it was too close for comfort. The woman beside him was no fool.

"Your name is The?" She questioned, confused, and he shook his head.

"No," He said recalling something he saw on the telly once. A conversation that when a bit like this one he was currently having.

"I meant," He laughed a bit. "I meant Theresa Masters. Just you know a bit nervous. New town. New faces. New job." He laughed again, acting out the scene from the telly by memory. She nodded at his explanation, struck out her right hand and said.

"Martha Jones-Smith at your service, Miss Theresa Masters."

He shook her hand, as he mentally frowned. He thought her name was Martha Jones? When did it become Jones-Smith? Did the doctor finally lost it after his so-called death to have completely snapped and started procreating with the lesser beings? He wasn't surprised. However, he always thought his old friend and enemy had a thing for that blond again. What a strange world it was but he guess he should not be surprised. His ex-classmate was always a bit eccentric.

He cleared his throat. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Jones-Smith. It is Miss correct?"

The woman before him shook her head. "Sorry," She said, a sad smile on her lips. "It is Mrs. Jones-Smith."

He nodded as their hands separated. "So…"He says in his best female voice. "Where is the Mr.? And any little ones?"

Martha laughed. "Nope no little ones. And the Mr.? "She paused a distance far away look in her eyes. The Master wondered what it was all about but choose to not ask." Well…he is away."

"Away?" He questioned already guessing the reason why. He also guessed something never changed. Even when his old rival settled down and got a miss he could not stay put. At least when he was marriage he stay put. Of that his ex wife Lucy could account for.

"…yes," She looked away from him, a sad expression on her face. "He...he had to go on ahead of me but we will see each other again. You know?"

"Yes." He nodded. What a brave woman. She was taking on the Doctor and his problems. What a foolish one as well. Did she not know better? Time Lords were not humans even if some of them tried to pretend they were. They were different.

There was silence then she turned back to him, a smile on her lips. "What about you Theresa?" She questioned him. "Anyone in your life? Mr.? Little ones?"

The master frowned as he tried to think up an answer when he heard a shout coming their way, calling her name. Their little talk coming to an end.

He turned his head to see the approaching voice and found himself staring at Tish Jones, Martha sister. Beside him Martha stood.

"Sorry Theresa," She told him. "I got to go."

"Yeah…" He stood.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." She leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back uncomfortably. Were human females so touching feeling? "Don't worry. You will love London and in no time you will fit in."

"Right…"

"Bye….Maybe I will see you around someday?"

He hold off a smirk. She was going to see him again. After all he had a plan for his enemy and her presence had given him an idea. "Yeah…maybe."

And like that they parted. The doctor ever faithful companion and rival. One unsuspecting, the other plotting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 2: What's a...?

"So where are we off to than Doctor?" Clara Oswald questioned as she stepped out of the Tardis, a chocolate chip cookie – half eaten- in her right hand. Her large brown eyes surveying the area as she awaited an answer. Street lights, generic houses, a couple of cats, dogs and rats, and some cars. It was a typical neighborhood in the suburbs. She blinked and turned to her companion.

The Doctor, a tall elderly man with salt and pepper hair, paid her no heed and continued on pressing buttons on what appears to be a 2 by 4 tracking device. One of his many inventions. She was used to seeing him carried around items that appeared as trash but capable of conducting great fest of science. She was also used to his head being in the cloud. It did not however, meant she was okay with it.

A bit put off by his actions, the young brunette questioned again. "Doctor?" She called as she tapped him a bit then forcefully. "Doctor!"

As if awaking from a sleep the Doctor looked up from his device and in her direction. "What Clara?" He questioned, a soft frown on his lips.

Linking arms with the older man, Clara hold off rolling her eyes and smiled politely. She had hope after the Christmas incident, thing would have been a bit different between them. However, she guessed she had hope just a bit too much. The Doctor was the Doctor after all. Oh well.

"I said." She repeated. "Where to next? But also why are we in the suburbs? And why do you have that device? I do not recall seeing you use it before. What is it?"

"Oh!" The Doctor said, excitedly. He loved it when his companions asked questions especially questions about his devices. It allowed him an opportunity to share and geek out a bit maybe even gloat. Not a lot of them where ever very interested in the science portion very much. He tossed it up to the fact that their primates brains where not as mature as his time lord's brain thus what excited him bored then. Puddling brains as he called it. Sort of the way Bingo excited the elders of the human race but not the younger ones who thought it lame. "It is an interdimensional shadow known back on Gallifrey as The QB-Pursuer. Of course this one is not the exact replica of the one back home, since I created it from memories. But it does run on Kuinto energy –"

"What's Kuinto energy?" She questioned as he steered them down into an alley arms interlocked with each other's.

"Kuinto energy is one of the oldest energies in the universe. Now what it is? Well it is the excess energy that that one of the oldest and noblest race in the universe, the Tricorns, expels from their body. It is sometimes in the form of gas. Very beautiful colors. There are red ones and green ones and -"

Clara screwed up her face as a thought descended upon her. "So fart gas then?" She questioned hold off a laugh. She waited.

"Now the green one is…" The Doctor paused and tossed her a stare.

"…" He opened his mouth then sighed in a disappointing like manner. "Yes," He said as he continued on forward following whatever direction his device was pointing him toward. "In a way you could call it that. However, Kuinto energy is a bit different. It is more like the emotional energy really then just simply fart gas. Seriously you humans taking something as beautiful and lovely as Kuinto energy and calling it fart gas."

She decided to play with him a bit. "So it doesn't stink then?"

"…" He paused again, give her a stared then scoffed before he continued. She concealed a smirk with her left hand.

"It does stink." He murmured, softly as he resumed his rant. At the edge of his lips a slight smile, pulled. "But that is beside the point. You humans are so short sighted.-"

"Alright focus!" Clara said cutting him off after his ranting passed what appeared to be five minutes. The night was lovely she did not wished for an earful. "So what are we doing here then? And what for are we using that QB-Pursuer?"

Taking the hint the Doctor withhold sighing and answered. "Oh. We are trying to track down a baby Tricorn."

"And why are we trying to find a baby Tricorn? Couldn't the Tricorn police you know find the baby instance?"

"Well…yes but the people who stole the baby Tricorn are actually fugitive aliens who crash landed on earth. And as you know this planet is protected and thus the Tricorns police taskforce cannot come to retrieve their kin. "

"Right…And how does what we are doing come in again? Because if I remember correctly isn't this something for Torchwood and Unit? How come they can't take care of it?"

"Clever girl. Well, Clara you see back a couple of centuries ago when I was a different man with a different face." He paused a distance look in his eyes. "I had the pleasure of running into the crown prince and princess of the planet Tricorn and they sort of help me out a bit. So I offer them an IOU favor which you see-"

"They have come in to cash then…?"

"Exactly!" He said excitedly flashing her a quick smile before dashing off deeper into the alley. "Come on! We are close!"

And she followed after as quickly as her little legs could keep up, a smile on her lips. She sort of felt a bit happy considering the fact she just lost the love of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 2: Welcome to...

He hated human of that he was sure. Why his ex-friend loved them was beyond him. They were annoying and whining and smelled. Like smelled really bad. They were also stupid and blind.

Splashing some h2o upon his pale face, the master stood up and glanced at himself in the mirror. Curly mops, pale skin and cold blue eyes stared back. He smirked. For a female he was not half bad looking. If the image was not him, he would date the woman in the mirror. Was that weird? Maybe. She looked like she would be into evil like he was. If only they were separate persons. He would be all over her. And together they could burned this God forsaken earth to the down and enslave all its inhabitants. Oh if only. Or if not burned the earth at least destroy all the people at this establishment he was currently working for. If only he had his Tardis he could go back in time and destroy whoever decided to build this company. The customers where rude and the employees where foolish.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Someone pondered on the restroom door, shouting. "Hey granny hurried up! Some of us have to go you know?! Bloody old people!"

Sighing, the master pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and wiped his face, slowly. Oh if only wishes were free.

"Theresa?!" His manager voice penetrated into the restroom. "Hurry up! This is not your personal loo nor is it your break time."

Tossing the wet paper towel in the trash bin, the thousands year old being glanced himself over once more then exited the room. He hated having to live like a mortal, a disgusting human, however he had no choice. No Tardis, primitive technology and being on the world number enemy list rendered him helpless in the choice department. No pointed in drawing attention to himself.

"Took you long enough." His manager, Jim, said tossing him a glare before returning back to his office. His two co-workers glanced at him up and down then smirked before returning back to their posts. The customer that had so requested to use the Loo was now on her phone, paying no heed.

He shook his head and returned back to his post a tight smile on his lips. If only….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half past twelve when he spotted her. Sporting a red fur coat with her mom at her heels and her granddad closely behind, Donna Noble stride into the little coffee shop. It was a shock to see her again after so long, after his last face and body.

It was so shocking that his arms shook as he passed a cup of coffee to the fat gentleman before him, causing the cup to almost slip from his grip. Almost. Her presence caught him off guard that was for sure. He had not planned for that and it tossed him off his game. He hated being surprised and things not going as planned. However, he was a Time Lord. Time Lords and Ladies were supposed to land fast on their feet no matter what life tossed at them, like a cat. And he was a Time Lord.

The fat customer nodded his head, tossed him a knowing smile and a wink before he walked away. An image of something inappropriate flashed before the Master mind eyes, images of him and the fat man. The Master smile tighten even more. Great he now had revolting human males wanting to procreate with him. He knew his current body was mate-able but stay. Revolting.

"Next!" He called as he tried to clear his mind and shut down his psychic abilities. He must have forgot to turn it off when he returned from the restroom. Usually he turned it off or very low. No need drawing unneeded attention to himself because of what he could do.

His next customer moved on up, a teenage. The same one from earlier. The restroom person. He felt a deep hate boiled up in his being.

"Hello and welcome to Starbuck." He greeted her, forcefully. "How may I help you?"

"You can help me by passing my coffee to me, grandma." The customer before him scowled at him as one of his co-worker laughed. He felt his cheeks flamed up but tried not to show his embarrassment. He was a great Time Lord and not any Time Lord but the "Master" being laughed at by lesser beings in the presence of his enemy ex-companion was...was... Someday he will make these beings pay, starting with this coffee shop workers and customers. "Of course. Here you are doubt latte espresso."

"Whatever," The rude teenager said and walked away. And his next customers moved on up, received their orders and departed, till there was no one left between him and the Doctor ex- companion.

Placing on his best smiled, he greeted her and her family.

"Hello and welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?"

The red hair before him glanced at him then away then back at him again.

"Have we met before?" She questioned as her granddad did the same thing she did, a puzzled expression on his face.

The Master swallowed and shook his head. Of course her Time Lord side could stay recognized him even if she knew not why. "No. Sorry. Now what was your order ma'am?"

She bite her lips and questioned again. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. As sure as sure can be. You have never met me before." Which was true in a way. She had never met this form of his before. "Now your order?"

She blinked. "Oh right sorry."

And ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

 **Summary:** She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it makes him kind of jealous.

Chapter 4: Some old…

"Excuse me," The jolly looking man said from across the room. "But what the bloody hell are you doing? And who the bloody are you?"

The doctor paused in his climb for a moment, pulled up his dimensions viewing glasses and glared down at the fat man. He was not in the mood for humans at the moment. But of course whenever he had no time for them they always seems to popped up like bunnies; especially the annoying ones.

"Oh you know." He said placing on a false smile. "Checking the ceilings for any unwanted bugs. I am John Smith by the way. I worked with the department of health and this is a unannounced visit. You know to see if this building is up to code and all."

"Really? Now?" The fat man said. "I have friends in the health department and none of them told me anything about a checkup. What sector and what is your number?"

The doctor smile weaned a bit but he kept it on. He guessed it was time to used his psychic paper once more. Climbing down the ladder he continued chattering away.

"Oh you know," He said. "How it is. Sometimes some check up are secret. Kept from everyone except for those one with the need to know. This is one of them. All hush hush. To keep it fair and clean. Mr…?"

"Mr. Daniels." The fat man said. "And I do not care I need to see some papers. So show me some papers Mr. Smith or get out and off my property."

The doctor feet touch the ground and he pulled out his wallet with the psychic paper and flashed it at Mr. Daniels. Mr. Daniels stepped forward, pulled out some glasses and stared at the paper. He squinted his eyes and read. A few minutes later he raised his head and smiled.

"Well Mr. Smith why didn't you tell me you were the chief head at the london health department?" Mr. Daniels said all smiles and the doctor frowned glanced at his psychic paper then glanced back up.

"Right…" He said. "Forgot. Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Closing the basement door to the shop, the older man stepped into the crowded room. Women laughing, giggling, talking, passed him by. They were shopping for whatever. Doing normal human things. Pulling on his suit cufflinks, he remade to moved forward. However, before he could moved more he felt someone bumped into him from the back, causing him to stumble.

"Oh sorry," A familiar voice said causing him to paused. Turning around, his gray eyes meet dark brown ones. Sarah Jane Smith. His Sarah Jane Smith.

"Sorry mate," A different, but familiar, voice spoke as dark hands reached forward to stabilize his old companion. "It was my fault."

He turned his head and stared at the dark woman before him, Martha Jones. She flashed him a quick smile.

"You see the is this sale to die for and I wanted us to hurry." She said. "So I wager a race. Never thought Sarah was going to run into someone." She turned and smiled at her companion, a smirk on her lips. "Getting kind of old are we?"

Sarah smirked back at her. "Nonsense! I stay got a few years left." She stood up straight, stuck out her right arm and introduced herself.

"Sarah Jane Smith at your service sir. I do apologize. Mr…?" She said looking him up and down.

The doctor blinked. "Um….Jo-" He paused. "Um...Peter? Right Peter! Just call me Peter."

"Right, Peter. What about a cup of tea as compensation?" She Jane asked and Martha bursted out laughing. The doctor looked between the two as Sarah give her companion a glared then back to Sarah again.

"Yeah," Martha said echoing Sarah but with a lace of amusement in her voice. "as compensation of course."

"Well…" He begun. "Thanks. I would love to drink and chat but I have a thing or two to do."

"Oh…" Sarah Jane said a bit disappointed. Martha glanced from her to him and said quickly.

"Oh come on mate. It is just one cup of tea. I mean what kind of Brit will we be if we did not properly apologize the British way?"

"Well…"

"Come on it will be fast." She flashed him another smile. "I promise. Beside it might be worth your while." She winked at him. He raised a brow but then lower it. Oh! He thought.

"Yeah," He said feeling a bit nostalgic. What was a bit of tea between old friends? It was not like they knew him. He would just grabbed a bit of tea. No harm. Clara could wait a bit and so could the Tricorn. Beside it was a dead end at the moment and it was just one cup of tea. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry everyone but I got a new job that keeps me very busy. So busy I barely have time to write. This was meant to be longer but...am sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Anything

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who, just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it makes him kind of jealous.

Chapter 5: And you are….

"Name?" The young man at the reception hall door questioned as he glanced up from his clipboard. Brown eyes, black hair, and a dimple smile. The young boy- because he was a boy compared to his' the master age- was cute by human's female standards. At least the human females he have been hanging out with lately.

"Theresa Masters." The Master said in reply as he tried to keep a scowl of his lips. Over the past few weeks he have come to realized that as a human looking female it was best to smile then scowl. Humans took him less seriously and as a threat.

The young man, Chad -as the Master glanced over his name tag-, glanced back down. "Masters…Masters…" He said as his eyes scrolled the page. He paused once he which the end and glared back up.

"Sorry," He said, a soft frown on his lips. "No body by that name. Are you sure you were invited Ma'am?"

Mentally clinging his fists, the Master sighed. "Yes! I am sure." He blinked. "This is the reception hall rented for one Tish Jones and her family correct? Or am I mistaken?"

"No." Chad said as he shook his head. "That is correct but ma'am your name is not on the list. And I am sorry but only those on the list made enter."

"Really?"

"Just doing my job ma'am."

The Master sighed again. "Of course." His smile tighten. "Could you be a dear and go and tell Miss Martha Jones-Smith that I have arrive?"

Chad blinked then smiled at him, sadly. "Sorry. Can't leave this spot ma'am."

"Right," The Master said as he flipped open his new cell phone. Quickly he dial Martha number and waited. He does not wait long before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Martha it's Theresa, am outside the reception hall but…"

"Oh hey Theresa. Sorry. Could you put Chad on the phone?" Martha said and he held of rolling his eyes.

"Here." He handed the phone over. Chad took it and begun to speak. He waited. The wait was not long before Chad nodded his head then stepped aside and let him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So glade you could make it." Mrs. Jones, Martha mother, greeted him with a kiss pressed on each cheeks. And not for the first time over there past few weeks was he glad that none of the Jones family knew who he truly was. If they knew he was their tormentors there warmth they had shower him with was never going to be given.

"Me too." He replied as they broke apart. "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem. Any friend of Martha is very much welcome. God knows she needs all the friends she can get." Mrs. Jones said, a sad smile on her lips. He looked away.

"Where is Martha?" He questioned. Her mother pointed toward the back room as another guest drew her attention away. He nodded and made for it. However, before he could make it far he felt something cold pressed against his back and a voice asked him.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded like a young woman voice but not someone he knew. He turned his head slightly to see but the owner of the voice pressed the object firmly into his back and whispered. "Don't turn around. We are going for a bit of a walk. Missy or would you I rather called you the Master instanced?"

Keeping his head forward but letting his eyes glared right toward a narrow mirror upon the hall wall, he saw a petite young woman with brunette hair. A young woman he had never seen in his life before. In her hands and pressed to his back was what appeared to be a sonic screw driver. It was like the one his old friend the Doctor had there last time he saw him. He blinked. Did his old friend regenerated like him into a female? Or was it another old friend? Was it there Rani? Did she like him and the Doctor made it?

"Move it!" The young woman said as she pulled on his arm toward the side. He followed after as quickly as he could in heels.

"In here!" There young lady said shoveling him into what appeared to be there reception hall basement. The Master scowled but held his tongue. As they descended the stairs into the cold basement, the time lord pondered away as to how he could have meet such a person who knew his new form but he himself did not know them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Just something quick.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who. Just saying.

Summary: She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching on her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 6: Wait! What?

Martha placed the last cupcakes down upon the flat tray, a soft frown on her lips. It was her older sister first born son birthday and she wanted everything to be perfect. Picking up the plate, she headed for the double hinge door. With this last batch everything was ready. The party could now start.

Pushing opening the door, she stepped out. Taking pause, she scanned the room. Dark eyes took in her family, relatives, co-workers and friends and a soft smile pulled on her lips. It was just as it was meant to be. No aliens. No monsters. No deaths. Just normal, proper life. Just like the old days.

"Here," She heard from her right. Martha turned her head and was graced with the materialization of an old friend.

"Let me help." Jack said with a smile and a wink. Martha returned his smile and handed over the tray. He was one of the many people who had helped her made this day happened. She made a mental note to sent him something special after the party or do something special for him. Maybe she could set him up with her new friend Theresa. Someone normal to distract him from his everyday doom and gloom life. With Ianto no longer in the picture, he needed someone. Someone who knew nothing of their life styles, some one funny and classy like her new friend. But more importantly, someone who was normal. It was the least she could do for the immortal she had come to adore over there years.

"Thanks," She said as a plan begun to form in her mind as to how to set there two up. "You are a life saver."

"No problem." He nodded in the direction of the food tables. "Where do you want it?"

"On the back table with the other cupcakes." She smiled once more, giving him a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks again."

"No problem. Nightingale." He said and with that they parted, him to set up the cupcakes and her to find her friend. It was not long before she ran into Sarah Jane Smith.

"Hey Martha?" Sarah greeted her. "Have you seen that bloke?"

"That bloke?" She questioned the older woman, a smile hidden away. She does not know what made the older woman fell for the older gentleman with the eyebrows at the mall but she found it funny. Because of all the dashing older men in the world she found that one the most attractive. And to top it, he was Scottish.

"Um...no. Sorry." Martha said. "Have you seen Theresa?"

Sarah shook her head. "No sorry."

Martha nodded in understanding and made to speak when she noted something strange happening across the street though the reception hall large glass window. It appeared to be what looked like a unicorn but with three horns being chased by 3 purple looking aliens who was in turn being chased by the older bloke, man, that Sarah was currently infatuated with. It was a most peculiar sight. Then she blinked and it was all gone.

"Martha!" She felt a hand shook her. "Are you alright?"

Dark brown eyes turned back to Sarah Jane, and blinked.

"What?" Martha said looking at her friend and comrade then the window then back again. She shook her head. "Am sorry. What did you say?"

"I said why don't we both go looking for them. I will look for Theresa while I look for that bloke and you can keep an eye out while looking for Theresa. One of us is bond to find one of them. You know?"

"Right sure," Martha said, a soft frown on her lips. Maybe she was losing it? "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, then. You take that side over there." The older woman said pointing toward the right and back side of the hall. "And I will take this side and over there. Text or call me as soon as you find either one."

"Yeah..okay,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Martha," Her sister said pulling on her arm. "Have you seen Leo?"

Martha paused. "No." She said turning to her sister. "Have you seen my friend Theresa?"

"Theresa? You mean the school teacher looking lady?" Martha nodded. "Yeah. Saw her going down into the basement with one of the staff. Some brunette. Very small and pretty thing. Could have taken her for a Sunday school teacher, prime and proper looking and all, if she was not wearing the uniform. Anyways they seems to know each other. Why?"

"I haven't introduce her yet to everyone. I do not want have feeling weird."

"Right. Well good luck and if you see Leo tell him am looking for him."

"Alright,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing the door to the basement opened, the dark skin woman stepped inside. She needed not flick on the lights, it seem someone had already placed them on. Taking the steps one by one, she descended. As she does she could hear voices speaking. One of the voices sounded familiar. It sounded like the eyebrows bloke from the mall. The same one she had saw running outside with the purple aliens and the unicorn looking thing.

"Clara," She heard him say as she reached the end. "I got them."

Turning her head in the direction she heard his voice coming from, she found before her a most perplexed scene. Before her was at the end of the basement -closer to the window- stood her friend up with a sock in her mouth being held by the teacher looking waiter who stood waiting for the eyebrows bloke as he climbed down into the basement though the window.

Remembering her training and being grateful for the gun she now carried with her everywhere she goes, Martha stepped forward gun raised and shouted.

"Alright hands up! Nobody move!"


	7. Chapter 7

Anything

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 7: Am sorry…

He found it funny, the whole situation. Here he was, great time lord and master, with a sock in his mouth and Martha Jones his rescuer. Of course she didn't know what he knew. What he found out no less than twenty minutes before. She didn't know that the person she was pointing her gun at and trying to save him from was her Doctor. The man she walked a million miles for. The man she loved. The one being in the universe she would do anything for.

"Alright keep then up!" He heard her shouted again from across the room as she pointed her gun from the Doctor to Clara then back again. Keeping the sound of his laughter down, the Master mentally smiled. Oh the irony.

"You!" He heard her say pointing her gun now at the Clara woman. "Go stand over there with your mate. And no funny business. Yea?"

"Yeah alright…" The Clara woman said as she moved over to the Doctor and Martha drew near to him. The two shared a looked.

"Martha…" He heard the Doctor say from his placed by the window. "It's not what you-"

Martha bowdlerized him. "I think? Oh really Peter? If that is really your name? What then is this…?"

The Clara women raised an eyebrow. "Peter?" She said softly but loud enough for him to hear. The Master mental smile grew. Oh it seems his old pal had some explaining to do not only to Martha but to his new traveling friend as well. Someone was hiding things again.

"Well yes… Um…" The Doctor shuffled under her gazed then looked away quickly. The master raised an eyebrow. Looked like all was not well in paradise. Also it seems that he was mistaken. The Doctor and Martha were not mates as he had assumed. Her last name just happened to be Jones-Smith. Mostly she just married someone with the last name Smith, some normal bloke. Which explained why she would be pointing the gun at someone she very much looked up to. The Master mentally frowned. How boring. And yet… He smiled against the sock in his mouth. How very entertaining.

The woman Clara scowled as if realizing something and spoke. "What he meant to say Miss Jones-"

"Mrs. Jones-Smith"

"Alright my apologies. Mrs. Jones-Smith is that we are agents of MI6 and your friend or guest here have been or is on our most wanted list. So-"

Martha laughed and the Master mentally cheered. Oh she was clever. No wonder she was able to defeat him during that year that never was. Oh so clever Martha. He saw what the Doctor saw in her. Er...well…sort of. She was stay human and she smelled.

Clara and the Doctor shared a look as Martha laughter drained from her lips.

"Right of course MI6." She laughed again. "That's rich. I am sorry. However, I unfortunately do not believe you. As head medical director for not just the UN but Unit as well I know every single field mission. And none, absolutely none had my friend Therese on them. I checked" The Master raised his eyebrows. Well…how interesting?

"So…please…try again." She finished as she cut the rope around his body with the pocket knife –when she got it out? He could not recalled- with her left hand while keeping the gun stead on the two by the window with her right.

"No!" The doctor shouted as the rope fell from the Master body and a gunshot ranged though the basement. "Don't!"

"Tried that again and i won't purposeful miss. Next time it will be your legs." Martha said and the Master….giggled. He liked her. Too bad he held no more need of her. Pulling the sock out of his mouth, he turned to the dark skinned woman and smiled.

"Thanks you!" He said then punched her squarely out, knocking her unconscious. Gravity gloves, always come in handle. The gun fell from her hands as she fell backward. Using his fast reflex, he grabbed her and the gun. Allowing her to fall into his arms. A shot or two ranged though the air and what sounded like glass shattering echoed after it.

Keeping her steady in his arms –she was his ticket to get away- the Master turned and faced the Doctor and his friend. However, instanced of finding the doctor and his companion he found what appeared to be a giant flaming three horned unicorn standing before him.

It shirked or what he assumed was a shirked then busted into a thousand molecules, engulfing the whole room. The sensation created a feeling of being extremely hot in his body and before the Master knew it he felt his body stiffed and his kneed buckled. As he fell forward, Martha stay in hand, he thought only one thing.

"Bloody Tricorns!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Anything

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 8: Welcome to….

She could not breathe. It felt like someone took all the air from her lungs and replaced them with smoke and fire. Clinging her hands to her throat, Clara glared from her position by the window toward the Doctor who was struggling with the alien outlaws they had been tracking for weeks now.

Not far from where he and they stood, she noted a large –When did it begun large? She thought it was a baby again? - Unicorn like creature with three horns bursting into flames. Then she knew nothing. Nothing but darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clara!" She felt someone called her name as they shook her awake. Squeezing her eyes opened she found herself staring up at the doctor. She also found she was laying upon something cold and hard.

"Yeah…?" She said as she sat up, a bit dumbfounded. "Am up."

"Good." The doctor said and stood.

"Yeah…" She said. Glancing around her, she found that they were somewhere completely different then where she last recalled them being. Which was the basement of a reception hall. How?

"Where?" She questioned as she stood up.

"Where are we?" The doctor spoke from his spot a few feet away, he appeared to be seeking something. "Quate7, third star from the Youna sun about two million light years away from earth. Give or take a few light years. Also known as the black market planet of your time. This is where every things illegal can be found if that is what you seek. From technology to medicine to slaves. If you have the money you can buy it as the Younaians like to say."

"Right…." Clara nodded as she moved closer to the doctor position. "So…how?"

The doctor looked her way then climbed up a ledge she had not noticed before. "How we got here? Most likely teleportation generated by Kuinto energy which is expelled by Tricorns. We talked about this not so long ago. Remember?"

"Right,"

"Most likely," He continued to climbed up the ledge she had not noticed at first was surrounding them. "The collar we found on the Tricorn was a timer that is activated by Kuinto energy. However….I wonder how they were able to….? Without any…." He paused in his climbed down, a deep frown upon his lips.

"Oh!" He shouted causing Clara to jump for a moment. "Make sense! Of course! The collar most likely held a force field rang that-"He continued on rumbling and the young woman drowned him out. She did not understood whatever he was talking about. And honestly? She did not cared.

Climbing after her friend, Clara pondered how they were going to get back home without their time ship and what happened to the Missy/Master and Martha. They too had been in the basement with them as well. And judging from the space they had woke up in, there were no other living soul.

Clara paused. Wait! Now that she thought about it. What happened to the Tricorn and the outlaws? They too were in there rang of the blast or whatever that thing from earlier was.

"Doctor?" She called as he reached the top and climbed out.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Where are the others? Or where we there…?"

He popped his head back down and stared at her as she drew closer to the top. "Where we the only ones who got teleported? Unfortunately I am afraid not." He said grabbing her hands and pulling her up. "They too where teleported. However, I believed that they were most likely teleported some place not too far from our own landing rang. Most likely in a hole such as this way." She raised an eyebrow. "The teleporter was unstable." He finished and she nodded her head.

Pulled out completely, she turned her head and gazed around, taking in her surroundings. For miles and miles all she could see was dirt and dust and dryness. A desert planet then? She thought as her took note of three other holes that appeared to be like the one she and the doctor had just exited.

"Do you think that's them, then?" She said, already guessing the answer. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pressed a settle then nodded.

"Yes." He said then began to walk toward the closest hole. Wishing not to be left behind, Clara quickly followed afterward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half passed the hour when they came upon the first hole only there was no one in it, though there were signs that some sort of life form had resided in the hole.

"What do you think happened?" Clara spoke as the doctor ran some data though his sonic screwdriver. He placed the tool closer to his eyes, read something then nodded to himself. He blinked then turned her way to answer her question.

"Two life forms," He said. "One human and one time lord." And said no more. The petite woman got the point. This hole once held Martha and the Master. Though where they were now was anyone guessed.

Placing his sonic screwdriver back in his pockets the doctor continued on to the next hole and his companion followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Anything

A/N: Do not own Doctor Who just saying.

She did do anything for her magnificent Doctor. Even walked the earth for a year by her lonesome self with death marching at her heels. He knew it and it made him kind of jealous.

Chapter 9: The Doctor…

It was not easy pulling another person about your height and maybe a bit taller behind you without dragging them across the floor. But he accomplished it. He backed a woman most likely twice his new body weight across a dirty, dusty, land trying to find some form of civilization and get as far away from their landing area and the Doctor. Heavens knew he had no time for his old foe. His plans were in ruins and he was backed up in a corner at the moment with very few ways out. And one of those ways was getting lost among the civilizations upon this planet -if he remembered Quate7- gather some equipment, built a space ship and get lost among the stars. There were way too many stars for the Doctor to follow after him without wasting years upon years of his life. He took Martha Jones along just in cased in he came across the Doctor before his plans were actualized. Called her an essential of negotiation.

Cursing in his home langue, the Master pulled up the falling woman again and sighed. If only she weighed less however, then his life could be a lot easier.

"Even when unconscious," He whispered over his shoulders at her. "You are stay messing with my plans, my victory."

"What plans?" A voice spoke from before him, causing him to leap and in the process almost dropping the dark skin woman.

"What?!" He questioned, turning back around. Before him stood a young woman, appearing her twenties, with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was no one he had ever laid eyes on before.

"I said what plans?" She spoke again leaping down from on something he could not see.

He blinked then shook his head. "Nothing much," He lied. "Just my plans to make it to town faster before the suns set."

The young woman nodded then smiled and stuck out her right hand. "Hello," She said all prepping and friendly like. "My name is Jenny and I am looking for my dad. Who are you and what's your story?"

The Master held of rolling his eyes. He hated happy gullible people like this Jenny girl. For some strange reason people like her, made him want to torment and destroy everything in his path starting with them of course.

"Hello," He said placing on his best human smile. "My name is Theresa Masters." Pointed over his shoulders. "This is my companion Martha Jones and we are seeking the nearest town or place of gathering."

As if awoken from a dream, the young woman frowned and drew closer to him. There was something in her eyes he did not like.

"Martha Jones?" The woman, Jenny, said. "As in earth female Martha Jones? Companion of the Doctor?" She frowned, looking him up and down then leaned in and stared at Martha face. A soft smile lighted up her face and a yelled escaped her lips.

"Ekp!" She said then she hugged him. Her smile speared even more as she laid her head to his chest and received two heart beats. She pulled back.

"It's me!" She said. "Do you not recognize me? It's Jenny! You know Messaline? Messaline Jenny?"

"Right…" The master said slowly sort of guessing what was going on. The girl –now that he was looking closely- most likely thought he was the Doctor. Which meant her chances of helping him was higher. "Right! Jenny! How could I forgot! It's just that…um…."

The young woman hugged him again. "It's okay Dad!" She said causing the Master to almost fall. "You thought I was dead. But you know…" She laughed and the Master halfheartedly laughed with her as he tried to figure out what in the world was going on. When did the Doctor birth/loom a daughter? He thought they were the last of their kinds again? And judging by the young woman two heart beats he sensed there was no way she was a half breed. Which meant that the Doctor procreated with another time being, a time lady.

He frowned again. Did there Rani survived the Time War with them? Was that who he had this child with?

"Right." He said again after a while of silence. "So…" He pushed her gently away from him. "…town or place of gathering then?" He asked and she nodded.

"Come on," She said as she turned away from him, waved her hands and a small ship of a sort materialized before them. The Master nodded mentally to himself. Of course a clocking device.

Placing Martha first into the vehicle with the help of Jenny the Master climbed after.

"Where to next?" He said as he found a seat next to the time lady. "Daughter of mines?"

"Over the hills to Market Yoppie , daddy." She said and he tried not to gag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry I just could not resist.


End file.
